


Lettuce Love You

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine always eats her vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettuce Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



> AN: One of the prompts was 'Elaine buying lettuce at the grocery store!' and I just had t o do something with that.
> 
> AN: Thanks to my dad for the betaing

As a girl, Elaine never had to be told to eat her vegetables. Carrots, cauliflower, even spinach didn't last long in the Besbriss household. Her father nicknamed her rabbit. At eighteen she got a tattoo of a rabbit, much to her mother's dismay. Her love of vegetables, except broccoli, hadn't always been the case and it all started when she was five. 

Five year old Elaine was walking next to her mother. They were in the supermarket and people with shopping carts were all around them. Elaine always enjoyed going to the store with her mom; if she was good her mom would let her ride the penny pony named Daisy. She would sit on the white mechanical horse and pretend to be a cowgirl.

Walking past rows and rows of food, Elaine wanted to go to the candy section. The sweet scent of her mother's flowery perfume surrounded her. Her legs were tired, but she was not going to ride in the grocery cart because only babies sat in carts and Elaine was a big girl. She still slept with a night light, but it was a big girl night light.

They stopped in front of a display of broccoli and even though she was too short to see the vegetables, Elaine still made a face. She had only tasted broccoli once, but that was enough for her.

'What do you to eat tonight?' her mother asked.

'Candy and cake.'

Her mother smiled. 'I don't think so. You need to eat vegetables to grow big and strong.'

'Yuck. No vegetables.'

'How about a surprise pot pie?'

'What's in it?'

'That's the surprise.'

'Okay, but no broccoli.'

'Deal.'

As Elaine continued walking with her mom she wondered what was in the surprise pot pie. She didn't know if you could put candy in a pot pie, but she hoped so.  
*************

Later that day, Elaine's father had brought home a bag of groceries and her mother wouldn't let her see what was in the bag. She said it would have spoiled the surprise. 

That night, Elaine was sitting on the living room floor playing with her dolls. One doll had on a bright red uniform; her mom said it was a Moopy or something like that. She sat Moopy on the blue carpet and fed him imaginary candy. Moopy hated vegetables as much as Elaine did.

'Dinner time,' her mother yelled from the kitchen.

When Elaine ran into the kitchen she was struck by a wonderful smell.

The kitchen had walls painted bright yellow and the kitchen table was large and wooden. The top of the table was stretched and gouged from decades of use. When Elaine got older, she would spent many hours at the table doing home work.

Elaine sat at the table and her mother sat a plate in front of her. Sitting on the plate was a pot pie. The smell became stronger and her mouth watered.

Elaine stuck her fork in the pot pie and took a bite. The crust was buttery and the filling was like nothing she had tasted before.

She quickly ate up all the pot pie.

'Did you like it?' her mother asked.

'Yep What's in it?'

'Carrots and spinach.'

Elaine thought about it. If all vegetables tasted like that maybe they weren't so bad after all. She still wasn't going to eat broccoli though.  
*********

Decades later, Elaine was in the supermarket. She had already bought soup for Frannie (it was what a good roommate would do) and apples to give to Fraser when he came back from his vacation.

She walked over to the bins of vegetables and look down at all the green.

'What to buy? What to buy?' Elaine asked herself.

Suddenly, she saw a head of lettuce. The leaves were a deep green.

'Oh, hello there,' she said as she picked it up. If Fraser could talk to Dief than she could talk to vegetables. Thinking about Dief reminded Elaine that she was going to have to give him some attention when she got home. She was half-wolf-sitting while Fraser was on vacation. She wad also turtle-sitting Ray Kowalski's turtle.

She put the lettuce in a plastic bag and put it in her cart. Dozens of lettuce recipes ran though her mind and he settled on a Roquefort and pear salad.  
*****************

Elaine was in her kitchen. Rock music was playing on the small radio that sat on the counter. The scent of cooking chicken filled the air. Chopping up lettuce, Elaine danced to the music and chopped to the beat.

She sat down her knife and opened a can of dog food.

She put the meaty food into Dief's dish and went to the living room. Dief was laying on the couch.

Elaine looked at Dief. 'Dinner time, Dief.'

Elaine and Dief walked into the kitchen, Dief took one look at his bowl and whimpered. She didn't need to be Fraser to know that Dief didn't want dog food. He looked up at her with big, sad eyes.

'Nice try, but that look doesn't work on me. I'm pretty sure I invented that look.'

Dief sniffed at his food, but didn't eat it.

'Come on, Dief. Fraser wouldn't like it if you ate nothing but junk. Do you want me to tell Frannie that you're not eating food that's good for you?'

That must have been the right thing to say because Dief started eating.

Elaine picked up an apple and took it over the tank that Killer the turtle lived in. The tank was full of stuff and there was even a pile of toys on the floor under the tank. Ray had brought all that stuff with Killer and had even kissed turtle before he left almost as if Killer was his kid. Maybe she was.

Elaine didn't understand the appeal of turtles, their beady eyes made her shudder, but she thought maybe it was a Kowalski thing.

Killer stuck her head out of her shell and started eating her apple after Elaine had put it in the tunk. At least She didn't have to tell Killer to eat. Maybe there was something to having a turtle as a pet after all.

Elaine want back into the kitchen. Dief was still sitting by the bowl.

'No more food, unless you want salad.'

Dief barked and left the room.

Elaine picked the salad that was in the bowl and sat it on the table. She took a bite of salad and thought Dief didn't know what he was missing.


End file.
